List of common ordinance classifications in the New Free Planets Alliance
The following is a list with descriptions on common ammunition and ordinance types or classifications used in the Confederation of the New Free Planets Alliance. This list includes both civilian and military ordinance classifications. Larger types, particularly modular guided weapons systems are classified only by diameter, with many different sub-types manufactured as needed from a common set of equipment. Small Arms Small arms munitions are generally unitary sealed rounds, mass-produced for commercial purposes or occasionally hand-loaded by enthusiasts. As this market sees common civilian use, a large number of foreign cartridges are common, but only those that see official use in the Alliance or are domestically produced are listed below. Pistols 10.1 x 19.8 mm Sport A light round developed from a shortened casing of the common .40 S&W round manufactured on Earth. Commonly used in sport shooting and for police work, it is no longer in standard service with the Defense Force, but saw use in a number of early pistol models, now retired. 11 x 46 mm New Magnum A heavy pistol round designed for revolver use, based on an up-rated version of the .460 S&W Magnum round. Although dimensionally identical to the .460 S&W Magnum, it cannot be fired from guns chambered for standard .460 S&W due to its higher power thanks to the use of gel propellants. In limited service with the Defense Force in its rimmed variant, but much wider service in its caseless variant. 11.43 x 28 ACP Neo A lengthened case of the famous .45 ACP round, the ACP Neo is an up-rated design to deal with improved body armor and stronger defenses. It has been phased out of Defense Force service but is still common in many police organizations and the export market. Rifles 5.72 x 35 mm Caseless A light caseless round used in both the ARL-100 assault rifle and SDP-115 personal defense system, the 5.72 mm cartridge is a descendant of the personal defense weapon cartridges developed on Earth in the early 21st century. Possessing the size and kick of a pistol round, but with much greater armor penetration and lethality, the 5.72 mm round is considered one of the most important small arms calibers in the Defense Force. 8.36 x 70 mm ULTRA The ULTRA round was developed specifically for use in a new generation of medium machine guns and assault rifles developed for use with infantry power armor and new vehicles. Using gel propellants for maximum efficiency and power, the 8.36 mm round provides greater muzzle energy than the 12.7 mm BMG round developed during Earth's 20th century thanks to its incredibly high maximum muzzle velocity. It is also the smallest bullet type in service to be 'smart,' capable of adjusting its path in flight once assigned a target, although not to the same degree as a true self-propelled missile. Heavy Weapons Heavy weapon calibers are considered to cover all magnetically-accelerated ordinance, or explosive ordinance propelled through other means. While smaller rounds classified as small arms munitions may be explosive, their use is banned by many treaties and the classification of explosive rounds as shells is an important legal distinction. 25 mm Grenade The 25 mm grenade shell is the most common type of launched grenade in service, being mounted on most vehicles as part of a combination weapon system and used by infantry grenade launchers. It is distinguished from cannon rounds in the same caliber by its thin shell and relatively low launching velocity, specialized as an explosive round, rather than an armor-piercing round. Standard shell dimensions are 25 x 40 mm. 25 mm Cannon The 25 mm cannon round is designed for use in rail-guns, making it a high-speed anti-armor round. It is most commonly used aboard vehicles, either as a light supplementary armament for tanks or a primary armament for lighter vehicles, although it is increasingly supplanted by the 35 mm caliber. Infantry versions of the 25 mm cannon exist, often used as single-shot under-slung attachments, or as stand-alone accelerators. Standard shell dimensions are 25 x 140 mm. 35 mm Cannon An increasingly popular ordinance caliber, the 35 mm gun is now standard in all atmospheric fighters and will be standardized on most light ground vehicles. It is considered a better middle point between full-power cannons and portable weapons, although it is still too large for common infantry use. As with the 25 mm round, it is available in a number of types, from solid anti-armor penetrators to explosive rounds, the latter in particular being one of the reasons for its surging popularity. Standard shell dimensions are 35 x 390 mm. 70 mm Cannon Used as a sub-caliber round for the 150 mm cannon, the 70 mm caliber is less than half the diameter and half the length of a standard full-bore, full-length 150 mm round, allowing eight 70 mm rounds to be stored in the space of a single 150 x 1000 mm round. Standard shell dimensions are 70 x 500 mm. 75 mm Cannon Originally developed for use on the FFB-201 Wakizashi fighter-bomber, the 75 mm cannon class was designed as an aircraft-mounted tank killer. While effective in its designed role, the non-standard caliber caused logistics problems, and the 75 mm class is in the process of being replaced by a 70 mm caliber weapon, although 75 mm gun pods are still in use by the new FFB-204 Sylph and FFG-205 Wyvern fighters in the interim. Standard shell dimensions are 75 x 750 mm. 90 mm Cannon The 90 mm cannon class is used to arm light tanks and medium vehicle hunters, most commonly through the Light Vehicle Standard Weapon Mount. It is easily capable of taking out light vehicles and can pose a threat to tanks, while also possessing a useful explosive shell. A lower-power variant is also used as a demolition tool by engineers. Standard shell dimensions are 90 x 1000 mm. 144 mm Cannon No longer in service, the 144 mm cannon type was used by earlier versions of the MBT-01 Cerebrese main battle tank. Current versions use the larger 150 mm cannon, and all 144 mm guns have been retired. Standard shell dimensions are 144 x 950 mm. 150 mm Cannon Developed for use on the MBT-01 Cerebrese, the 150 mm cannon has seen wide proliferation, being mounted on a number of other platforms either as a primary or secondary weapon, depending on the platform's size and role. The size of the cannon and its ammunition necessitate the use of sub-caliber rounds for most purposes not demanding a full-power round, but the added flexibility of having higher-power full-bore rounds on call has made the 150 mm gun extremely useful in the field. Standard shell dimensions are 150 x 1000 mm, although half-length rounds are also used. 180 mm Cannon Used by the HAT-04 Sitolet II heavy tank as well as the MAP-68 Der Decken artillery platform. Naval Weapons Naval weapons calibers are designed for operations within the Earth's atmosphere, therefore emphasizing caliber and round size to make up for limitations on velocity when firing at targets beyond the horizon. With the larger ammunition and autoloader racks available aboard warships, there is no single round length for most shells. 120 mm "Xiphos" Cannon Used as the primary weapon for the compact Chimborazo'-class littoral combat ship. Comparable in strength to a tank cannon, thanks to the greater output of a warship's reactors, but with a much greater rate of fire. 240 mm "Rapier" Cannon The most common cannon armament for the Earth Navy, the 240 mm gun is used as a secondary battery for battleships and the primary battery for destroyers and cruisers. Possesses good range and rate of fire, coupled with a fast-tracking turret for accurate firing. Fires large enough rounds to do significant damage through impact force alone. Strategic Weapons Strategic-grade weapons are generally used either as the primary armaments for starships or as stand-alone, fixed siege guns in planetary engagements. They are the largest kinetic weapons in the Alliance arsenal. 1800 x 4000 mm Breaching Mortar Mounted on only two vehicle types in the Ground Force, the 1800 mm breaching mortar fires a relatively low-velocity, but enormous shaped-charge shell designed to reduce even the most powerful fortifications. It is also equipped with solid shot capable of functioning as a bunker-buster penetrator. Standard shell dimensions are 1800 x 4000 mm. 2300 mm "Mavor" Strategic Cannon The most common anti-surface and anti-orbital rail-gun in service, most commonly mounted on retractable, stationary platforms as a form of static defense. Each gun has an Earth range of several thousand miles, capable of hurling a guided shell with pinpoint accuracy anywhere within that range, although short-range fire tends to result in reduced kinetic energy. A pair are also mounted on the Ankylosaurus assault platform, although the nature of the mount means they cannot be fired at full power, although it can still reach several hundred kilometers. Standard shell dimensions are 2300 x 12000 mm. 3800 mm "Valiant" Assault Cannon The Valiant is actually primarily a starship-based weapon, and ground mounts are only carried by the Ultrasaurus super-heavy assault platform. It is designed for use against other starships, firing its shells at a large fraction of light-speed with a priority on kinetic energy delivery. Due to the limitations of accelerating to such velocities in an atmospheric environment, ground-mounted versions are weaker but still immensely powerful. Standard shell dimensions are 3800 x 16000 mm. 16000 mm "Galaxy" Siege Cannon The Galaxy is mounted on only a single platform with only a single shell type, the Mk. I singularity shell. Upon impact, the shell causes a small singularity to appear briefly, inflicting major damage upon the targeted region. Only special variants of the Ultrasaurus siege platform carry this weapon. Shell dimensions are 16000 x 12000 mm. Missiles Missiles are classified according to diameter, as most are assembled from a common and modular list of parts including warheads, seekers, and propulsion systems as needed. Ground vehicles are traditionally stocked with multi-purpose munitions, while starships have the capability to produce such missiles internally. Missile lengths within a given class vary, with most being able to accept boosters or other accouterments depending on role. 80 mm Micro-Missile Class Commonly used by the Ground Force as a light interceptor missile, suitable for use against light vehicles, aircraft, and incoming ordinance. Standard configurations have a multi-function seeker and high-explosive warhead with a range of 10 kilometers, but other versions exist, and boosters allow the missile to extend its range further. 150 mm Missile Class Used as the standard size for aircraft-mounted missiles, as well as longer-ranged interceptor missiles carried by ships and ground vehicles. One of the most common missile types thanks to its relatively small size but long-range, and its ability to carry a variety of payloads. 300 mm Missile Class The most common surface-to-surface bombardment class, used by MLMS systems for both land-attack as well as ultra-high-altitude interception. Common as an anti-ship missile as well, being able to carry a larger payload and fly a greater range than 150 mm class missiles. Also capable of carrying submunitions and submunition dispensers.